


MSBY In A Horror Escape Room

by sakuusaa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, MSBY being idiots and scared in a horror escape room, Multi, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuusaa/pseuds/sakuusaa
Summary: “Because it seems fun!” Hinata excitedly jumped, hopping from being next to Bokuto to be in front of Sakusa, “And Atsumu-kun seems excited.” He tilted his head in Atsumu's direction, who seems to be reading the storyline of the room they were going to play in rather seriously.ORMSBY working together in a horror escape room.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	MSBY In A Horror Escape Room

“I don’t get why do we need to agree on this.” Sakusa rolled his eyes as he stood at one side of the room while waiting for the group’s room to be finished arranging before they could go in.

“Because it seems fun!” Hinata excitedly jumped, hopping from being next to Bokuto to be in front of Sakusa, “And Atsumu-kun seems excited.” He tilted his head in Atsumu's direction, who seems to be reading the storyline of the room they were going to play in rather seriously.

“Never seen him so serious beside volleyball before.” Meian commented, staring at their setter before turning to face Sakusa in the eye, “Do you have any reason why?”

Sakusa shrugged, “I was asleep on the way here. Pretty sure he was rambling about it then.” 

Inunaki raised an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t you supposed to listen to your boyfriend if he’s talking to you?”

Oliver blinked and shook his head, “You’re supposed to listen to someone when they’re talking. Be it if they are your significant other or not.”

Inunaki nodded his head, clearly not listening, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever Oliver says.” Oliver rolled his eyes, lightly slapping the back of Inunaki’s head, “You weren’t listening.”

“No. I was not.”

“Does anyone know why Miya is so serious then? It’s kind of scaring me.” Meian mumbled, pulling everyone closer to him. Atsumu was still at the other side of the room.

“Oh! Tsumtsum said that he used to do escape rooms with his Inarizaki High teammates all the time and this is bringing him back memories.” Bokuto grinned, feeling proud that he knew all the information that his captain needed.

“He also added in the ride here that they often break the records in those escape rooms and he’s planning to do so in this one too!” Hinata grinned alongside Bokuto.

“Do you know what is the fastest time they finished an escape room?” Thomas questioned, crossing his arms and eyes moving from Atsumu before to the two who answered the team’s questions.

“3 minutes and 15 seconds.”

“What the actual fuck-” Sakusa jumped away from Atsumu, who tilted his head in confusion. It was cute but the sudden appearance of their setter scared the shit out of Sakusa.

“What?”

“How- Uh? Weren’t you on the other side before?” Meian looked as equally confused as Atsumu. Thomas nodded, “My eyes just left you for a minute Miya. How did you move so fast?!”

“I’m a volleyball player?” Atsumu answered unsurely. Everyone blinked before sighing, “We all are!”

Atsumu tensed up before clicking his tongue, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The lady told me to tell everyone to follow her. The room’s preparation is complete.” Atsumu huffed and left the group, Sakusa immediately following the other.

Meian sighed, already used to Atsumu’s over-dramatic behavior, “Come on. Let’s go before they leave us behind.”

-

“That’s basically the storyline of this room. You’ll get 5 clues from us. Call us through the walkie-talkie by pressing the red button, you’ll have to wait for the ‘beep’ sound and you could start talking afterward. You are not allowed to touch anything that has been marked with a red duct-tape but besides that everything in this room could be useable for your mission.” The worker smiled and glance from Inunaki to Meian, “Is there any questions?”

Meian was about to answer no when Atsumu raised his hand, “What’s the fastest time a group has completed this room?”

The worker blinked and hummed before giving a bright smile, “This room is a 5-star hardness room so they actually took 35 minutes to complete the room.”

Atsumu nodded and thanked her. Whispering to Sakusa on how they could easily defeat that.  
“If there are no more questions, I’ll be taking my leave thank you.” The MSBY member nodded, waving or saying goodbye to the kind worker before Meian made them crowd together.

“Alright so. If Atsumu wants us to beat the record then let’s break it. Take it as a challenge or something.” Meian smiled, looking over at the excited blonde who nodded happily.

“She said the first thing we need to do is to find a flashlight,” Thomas mumbled, already stepping away from the circle they subconsciously formed when Meian called out to them.

“It means the light would go out, right?” Sakusa mumbled, already trying to open the cabinets. Bokuto followed Sakusa’s action, not sure what to do but is happy to spend time with his friends.

He frowned when the top cabinets refused to open them, “Why won’t the doors open?” Bokuto asked with a small pout. Hinata chuckled while Meian shook his head, “It means that we aren’t allowed to touch what’s in there yet or we haven’t find the key.”

Bokuto blinked and let whatever had said sank in, “Oh!”

“Where’s-”

“I found the torchlight.” Atsumu suddenly appeared behind the team, scared half of them. Atsumu blinked in confusion, wasn’t this what they were finding?

“Good job Atsumu.” Meian let out a sigh and smiled.

Atsumu hummed when the lights suddenly blacked out. Hinata, Inunaki, and Bokuto suddenly yelled and yelled again when the screaming audio of the little girl was sounded.

“Could you calm down?” Thomas sighed before feeling something touch his head, yelling loudly again. Sakusa shook his head while Hinata was laughing his butt off.

Meian rolled his eyes though the team couldn’t see it. He tried to see in the darkest to know which member was at where. “What are suppose to do now?”  
Atsumu turned on the flashlight and smiled, “Solve the wire puzzle duh.” He made it sound light it’s common sense, “I looked at it just now,” He continued, “We have to match one side to the other side.”

“Oh! That’s easy!” Bokuto grinned, “We just have to match the same colours together.”

“It’s not colour coordinated.” Atsumu quickly cut in, opening the lightbox. Sakusa made his way to be next to his boyfriend, eye twitching, “Okay. This is going to be difficult.”

“What the hell are we supposed to do if we don’t know where to go where?” Inunaki frowned when he leaned over to see the wires, Atsumu holding the flashlight higher for better lighting.

“We can’t skip this?” Hinata frowned, also glancing at the wires.

“No. The other sections won’t work if we don’t complete this.” Thomas sighed and leaned against the table, not bothering to see how bad the wires are for _Hinata_ to want to skip it.

“I have a screwdriver. Let’s open it up!” Bokuto grinned, pulling out the small screwdriver from his back pocket. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

Meian lifted his hand to slam it to his face, “No Bokuto. We are opening the lightbox. And where in the hell did you get that?!”

“A fan gave it to me during our last fanmeet! I thought it looked cool so I kept it as a keychain next to my cardholder.” Bokuto responded proudly, keeping the mini screwdriver back in his pocket.

Atsumu deadpanned, “Right… Let’s just get this part over with.”

-

“I swear! It’s in the file!” Atsumu argued, groaning loudly when nobody believed him. The file wasn’t with him at the moment but this seems to be the easiest thing and the most common thing in the book for escape rooms.

“Chill Tsumtsumu, we got this in the bag.” Bokuto waved his hand in front of the fuming setter’s face. Atsumu groaned again when Bokuto glanced back at the computer screen, trying to guess the password.  
Atsumu could feel his eye twitching.

Sakusa watched in amusement at the side of how Atsumu was acting in such a stupid game. The team hasn’t tried to get a clue yet. Atsumu kept stepping in whenever the team was in a pit, not knowing what to do. It seems like Atsumu already had the problem figured out before them and was just letting the team play at their own pace because he wanted them to have fun.

They were left with 44 minutes and 40 seconds.

This means they had spent 15 minutes and 20 seconds in this room.

Another scream from the speaker made Bokuto jump away from the computer. Atsumu immediately took his place and enter the name of the doctor into the password bar. When it signed in, Atsumu turned to face Bokuto with a smug look on his face, “I told you so!”

Bokuto pouted but shrugged.

“So what are we suppose to do now?” Hinata asked, eyeing the video that was on repeat. It was a man moving around with items behind him that he seems to be keeping.

Everyone was watching the video and then looking around the room. Thomas’s eyes sparkled, “Arrange the items based on the video!”

Everyone quickly scrambled off to make sure the items were exactly in place as in the video.

When they were done, nothing happened.

“Did we do something wrong?” Bokuto frowned, looking around again.

Sakusa did the same before noticing the small shaded spot where the microscope was supposed to be at. The microscope was way off though. Sakusa left his eye twitch and he went to grab the microscope, repositioning it when Meian yelped in shock, “What the actual fuck- Oh the drawer opened.”

“There’s a stick.” Inunaki took the stick out before accidentally pull it longer, “Holy shit! Did I break it?”

Bokuto was about to answer before the scream of the girl sounded again, making him yelled and shouted for it shut up.

Hinata snickered next to Bokuto before looking up to Atsumu who was holding Sakusa’s arm for dear life, “So Atsumu-kun, what is this pole for?”

Atsumu blinked before looking around the room and pointing to the locked door at the front, “Card. Jacket.” His words were clear and Inunaki went over to where the locked door, “Holy shit we have to get the card like this? I have short arms!”

“Yer a _libero_.” Meian rolled his eyes, following Inunaki.

“Still!”

“C’mon, we have to be quick if we want to break the record.”

-

“I AM NOT CRAWLING INTO THE MORGUE! IT’S FOR DEAD PEOPLE AND I AIN’T DEAD!” Inunaki screamed, backing away from the morgue.

The team was now in the second room, they had gotten the card and went into this room with no worries. Though Bokuto suddenly jumping on Thomas and Atsumu almost fainting when they saw a fake dead body of the girl, which they presume was the one that died in the story, laying out in the open with her morgue’s door open.

(They haven’t watched the movie yet if you never got the drift.)

They were 23 minutes and 40 seconds in.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and went in, making Atsumu scream in terror on how his beautiful boyfriend and dead and he would never see him ever again.

Meian rolled his eyes and went in as well. Both boy’s legs were still visible making Bokuto and Thomas howl in laughter.

“Wait something will open- AHH!” Atsumu stopped midway and quickly pulled Sakusa out of the morgue box and hugging him like his life depends on it.

Hinata and Bokuto were hugging each other for dear life with Inunaki screamed and joined the hugging session with Hinata and Bokuto while Meian and Thomas ran to the corner of the room, away from the dropping body parts that were touching the ceiling.

“Oh my god. A head dropped on my head! OMI THE HEAD DROPPED ON MY HEAD!” Atsumu screamed pushing the pair further away from the center of the room to the side of it. Sakusa was rubbing comforting circles on Atsumu’s back to calm him down, the spiker’s eyes were closed as well though, refusing to open.

“Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!” Hinata yelled clearly afraid of the realistic-looking body parts around them. Meian and Thomas frowned at how scared the rest of the members were.

Thomas took a deep breath before deciding to push all the body parts to one side of the room, far from their members and out of sight. Meian went over to the sink at the side of the room, right next to the door that was the way out, and grabbed the key from the woman’s hand and moved it to the pile of fake body parts.

“You could all open your eyes now.” Meian said in a gentle voice, “We moved them away, you couldn’t see them anymore.” Meian smiled, one by one, all of them finally opened their eyes.

Bokuto and Hinata let out a sigh of relief, Inunaki gripped on his shirt at where his heart is, gasping for dear life. Atsumu was still holding on to Sakusa’s arm, refusing to let go. This made Meian wonder why did Atsumu agree to join when he told them the room would be horror-themed. Atsumu clearly couldn’t stand horror. Meian was pretty sure that Osamu had told him before that Atsumu couldn’t stand anything horror unless it’s the Fight Nights at Freddy’s series because he was used to it.

Thomas smiled and held the key to show them, “So Atsumu, what are we suppose to do now?” 

Atsumu glanced around the room, eyes moving quickly when he saw the pile of body parts before finally landing on the vent opening on top, “We need the ladder,” He pointed to the ladder at the side before pointing to the vent, “To get up there and open the vent to get whatever is up there. There’s nowhere else to go.”

Meian and Thomas hummed, “Hinata. Could you get up? You’re the only one small enough to fit there.” Hinata nodded at Meian’s words while everyone moved the ladder to where the vent was. Sakusa eyed the ladder before sighing, moving towards it with Atsumu by his side, “You all placed it wrong. How is Hinata going to get up from this?” He repositioned the ladder, it seemed like his job was to reposition things today.

Hinata took the key from Meian before he climbed up to the vent, easily opening it. He crawled in quickly, screaming loudly once he got in, scaring the crap out of his members.

“Shoyo? Are you okay?!” Atsumu yelled up worriedly.

They could hear a muffled, “Yeah!” before Hinata appeared back with a briefcase and a fake head.

When Hinata was climbing down the ladder, a voice suddenly started laughing like crazy. The sudden voice scared Hinata and he accidentally fell down. Bokuto and Thomas caught him luckily.

Inunaki opened the briefcase quickly, mind thinking in panic, “There’s guns here!” He announced, looking up to look at his teammates all confused.

Sakusa and Atsumu went over to the door, “Shoot it! Close to the holes.” Atsumu point at the multiple small holes on the door, “I think we’re killing the murderer.”

Inunaki happily, as happy he could get anyways, he’s panicking, shoot at the murderer at the other side of the door. Once they heard the police talking they all let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to their newfound freedom.

-

“That was horrible. Yet fun.” Inunaki sighed, leaning against Thomas. The team were now in a Bingsu shop next to the escape room building.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

Meian looked over at Atsumu, Bokuto and Hinata worriedly, “Are you three alright? Inunaki seems fine after shooting the murderer.” Inunaki let out an offended gasp but was ignored completely.  
The three nodded, “Yeah.” Hinata smiled, “But I don’t think that I’ll be stepping into a horror escape room soon.” Everyone laughed at Hinata’s words before glancing at the other two.

Bokuto gave a thumbs up and grinned, “Akaashi said I was very brave!” Meian sighed and nodded, of course Bokuto will immediately let his boyfriend know what happened.

“I’m fine too. Just a bit shaken at the sudden body parts falling on me.” Atsumu chuckled. Thomas hummed, “I’ll never think that you’re good at these type of stuff, Atsumu-kun.”

Atsumu hummed and leaned on Sakusda, “I used to come to these type of activities all the time with my team so I guess I got used to it and understand a bit? I think the setter's mind helps as well.” Atsumu gave a smug grin.

Meian rolled his eyes at his words as everyone continued with their conversation. Maybe he should arranged this type of activities more, if there was anything to go by, it’s the blinding smile that everyone was having around the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly based on what happened when I went to the same (The Morgue) escape room with my friends 2 years ago. Most of the things that Atsumu and Bokuto did/happened to them, happened to me too, or is something that I did there. 
> 
> Feel free to come and scream at me on Twitter @_sakuusaa


End file.
